Dancer
by Greek Princess
Summary: Thousands applied.100 got in. 10 are the best but who will win? Anyone can. Don't be jealous even through they have the looks,talent,and brains well most . Join Kathrine,Maddison-Rose,Lissa,Tanya,Danni,Abby,Charlie,Julienne,Sierra,and Amanda.
1. Chapter 1

_Mortal Dancers_

_Name:_

_Appearance:_

_Age:_

_Dance what kind:_

_Family:_

_Personality:_

_Did they go to Party_

_Demigod_

_**Basics**_

_Full Name (First, Middle *optional*, Last, Nickname *optional*):_

_Age:_

_Gender:_

_Birthday:_

_Godly Parent:_

_Mortal Parent:_

_History:_

_Motto/Saying:_

_**Appearance**_

_Eye Color:_

_Hair Color:_

_Skin Color:_

_Height:_

_Weight:_

_Makeup? (Girls only):_

_Scars/Tattoos/Piercing:_

_**Clothes**_

_Casual:_

_Formal:_

_At camp:_

_During Winter (For year rounders only):_

_Attractiveness (1-10):_

_Anything else?:_

_**Personality**_

_Good Qualities:_

_Neutral Qualities:_

_Bad Qualities:_

_Intelligence (1-10):_

_Sociable (1-10):_

_Describe their room at home (people's room tells a lot about the person):_

_Anything else?:_

_**Other**_

_All Year Camper? Or Summer?:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Strengths:_

_Weaknesses:_

_Fatal Flaw:_

_Weapon of Choice:_

_Talents not-related to being a Demigod (i.e. singing, drawing, etc):_

_Favorite color:_

_Love Interest? (yes, you want one. No, you don't):_

_Allies?:_

_Enemies?:_

_Cabin Description:_

_Theme Song:_

_Quotes:_

_-Can your character die (Most probably not, but just checking)?_

_-When was he/she claimed?_

_-At what age?_

_-How did she get to Camp Half-Blood?_

_-At what age?_

_-What School does she go to (For Summer Campers)?_

_-Why is he/she a Year Rounder (For Year Rounders)?_

_Anything else?:_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I just realized that I need some demigod dancers to and I'll post characters on this page. So just so you know the demigods that I'm going to take have to be unique and the ones that sent Abby and Tanya I'm going to make them demigod dancers. So if you sent in demigods can you please change them. The summary is below

Mortal Dancers

Maddison-Rose Mari- This girl has the looks but she isn't a witch with a B unless you make her angry. She's the sweet loyal girl you always wanted as a friend. Just watch out because this girl's second language is sarcasm.

Kathrine Ritt- The outgoing girl who would do anything to make people smile. This girl is the one who always tries new things even if it is to eat snails.

Julienne Lawrence - She's pretty in a way you will never be with her black hair and blue eyes. She isn't perfect she can see through the mist and has always been scared for as long as she could remember. Then suddenly she gets the answers or will she…

Amanda Hamilton- She's a witch with a B but not to her friends. She's been labeled a slut the hooker girl which she obviously isn't. She's just pretty. She no offence to her she is your blond haired bimbo.

Sierra Keys- Sierra isn't just a ballerina she's a progedy on the piano living up to her last name. Her mother was a ballerina who fell and lost her career. This simple fact shows why everyone laughs at her.

Demigods Dancers

Abby Rose Bell-Heart- She is a trouble maker at heart and the youngest dancer. She looks like a Cali girl and hates it when people confuse that. This girl sent her info and was chosen leaving camp. She might even find Half bloods.

Tanya Moroze- The exotic party girl everyone calls her that. She's pretty but her dad is gone died her mother told her. Her family doesn't have money but this girl street dances and caught the eye of the headmistress seeing her love for dance.

Lissandra Lafronteire- Lafronteire as in the daughter of Camille. This dark haired beauty has always been compared to her mom. Sure she has a lifestyle you could wish for. NO. She has gotten in this school but finds out she is a demigod to. Also that isn't all she has captured the eye of a God.

Danni Anderson-The prime ballerina and the only one. While the others can street dance this girl can only do ballet. This fact makes the other dancers scorn her so you will only find her at the studio.

Charlie Huntington-She has been dancing since she was three. Has done completions and is serious about her dance but she isn't the only one. She is loyal to the end and believes if you dream you can do it.

Friendships and enemies will be made but completion might end it. Thousands have applied ,one hundred get in,90 lose,10 friends shall fight to the end to be the TOP DANCER.


	3. Watch out France

Author's Note: The first couple chapters will

Introduce the characters and if you have any celebrities for your characters in the looks department you can PM me or review.

**Disclamir:I don't own anything**

Katherine point of view

I might eat snails that would be so cool! I can tell everyone if its slimy,salty,sweet,or anything. Your friends if you can call them that she thought shaking her head they thought she was bragging but can you blame them. She had gotten into The Dance teachers were the best dancers in the world almost every dancer had tried and she Katherine Ritt had made it. She had to admit she was only known as the hyper dance girl but she would show them she was a star she would win. No I wouldn't even accept second place maybe I'm not good at everything but I can do it.

"Katherine look its Camille Lafronteire's daughter. Lissandra or Lissa as she likes to be called. She's going to the same school as you and she was caught street dancing." Nessa her best friend said who always had been jealous of the celebrity kids.

"Did she win? "I asked before biting my tongue.

"Yeah she won," Nessa said. "but she fell got bruises. That was how she got caught."

I heard the door slam and jumped out of the bean bag chair and said "Come on my dad and sister are home"

"Alright and Kathy…"

"What?" I was running late I so didn't have time for this.

"Can you take pictures and don't replace me."

"Nessa, I could never replace you. Also I'm so sorry for snapping at you. I'm just excited.

"I know that and by," Nessa said. Pushing her red hair out of her face and smiling. I sighed and gave her a hug shutting my eyes so tears wouldn't escape.

"Bye" I chocked out picking up the suitcase and walked out of my old life with out looking back. Shut the door smiled at Lani and my dad and shut the door.

"Sweetheart I love you and just do your best," my dad said. As I was walking towards the sitting room.

"I love you to and Lani tell her that," and walked on. I really didn't want to cry not now probably the best time I will ever have in my life.

**Maddison Point of View**

"Darling are you ready yet,"

"Yeah I am ready" shutting the magazine I said stretching my sore muscles. Pulling my leg to my butt. Finally I would make my place in the world and not be named as my siblings or confused. I loved them but I was always confused no matter what I did.

"Are we going?" I replied after the stretch.

"Josh where is my scarf ?" I yelled at my twin who was older by ten minutes. Which clearly don't count because I'm so much mature.

"Fine take your scarf. Ruin my fun." Josh replied

Grabbing the scarf I ran shouting a "Bye" and softly shut the door. Then raced to the car which was already running since I was so late. The car a silver Toyota which belonged to my step dad Chris who was awesome to the extreme. We were running late since I took a super long shower but I deserved it. I was dropped off at the airport in ten minutes since we lived close and there was no traffic since it was seven in the morning. Kissed my step father on the cheek and walked off to the sitting room waiting for Chris to get everything sorted. Got in to the airplane and smiled as I kept my earphones on. France watch out your best contempory dancer is here.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and tell me who you want next and I'm only taking three more characters. So the characters I'm going to choose have to be different and Live in Europe.**


	4. Is It Worth It

**Disclamir:I don't own anything**

**Lissa Point of view**

"Come on," hissed Mike my mom's agent or one of them.

I had just got caught and pictures of me had already hit magazines,internet,you get the Mike happened to be my mom's not-so-secret lover I mean everyone knows.

Giving my killer glare I stormed of to my mother's office flipping my choclatey brown hair.

"Mom,How are you? How was your trip to Spain." I said as Mike closed the door and took a look at the room.

I smelt the expensive smell of things I could never pronounce. Leather couches,big wood desk lined in gold,oscars,golden globes lining the walls,and the most beautiful women in the world sitting in a chair.

The woman so happened to be my mother Camille who was the most sout out actress whose pride and joy so happened to be me except when I made_ foolish_ mistakes.

"Darling, Why did you dance on the streets?You know dancing on the streets are for rascals who don't have any money. You embarrassed me especially by falling. Don't do it again. Mike I need to get to England for a movie." My mother said in her light French accent and walked out.

Doesn't she relize that I only fell because someone pushed me because they were 't she relize I only want attention from her. I couldn't stop the hot tears from falling I absoutly never cry except when my mom hurts me. I'll prove myself to you mom I will. Wipping the tears straigtening my Louis Vuitton scarf and yelled "Lia pack my bags tomorrow I'm going to the dance school and I simply must be ready."

**Tanya Moroze**

Hitting the radio button and mental screamed today Iwas going to the school. The only downside was there would be no boys. I could get any boy I want so totally have to look in Paris mental note. Flipping through the American magazine and scowled at the daughter of Camille. That girl was so overated but she was pretty that was the only thing she had for her. She was known to have broken many hearts in Hollywood. Then suddenly paying attention to the radio and heard the freaking annoying "_Baby,baby,baby,_" which so happened to be about Lissandra.

Offing the radio and started a I spy game with Mitchel her adorable little brother. Thinking is the school really worth it I'm giving my whole life,family,and friends away. They would be happy I mentally scolded myself you will finnaly achieve you dream.

**Sorry about the shortness I have to** **go sleep because the matron is going to check on us. I'll probbably to update next Friday or a little later.**


	5. Dreams Do Come True

I got polyvore sets and pictures up. I also got my laptop back from my brother he lost his. So now I'll probably update faster and if any of them are occ tell me. Thaught I let you know if you kept yes for romance the demigods because they are going to be in my story the whole time except for Charlie . **I don't own anything and don't need any money. A thing to tell if you steal my ideas or use characters from other books lets just say I'll report you right Lexa Badica moroi princess. If you ever get a character that's name's Vasilisa Dragomir don't use it. Sorry for the long rant but she ruined a lot of stories . The person who sent Kathrine she's in your story right take her out kill her. **Danni's tango dress is on the link .com/cgi/set?id=30313231

**Julienne Point of view (Sorry its short and can I call her Julie)**

I was going to the school of my dreams. Dreams do come true. I knew it all my hard work was going to pay off like giving up public school and being home schooled. Now I wouldn't be labeled that _dancer girl_. Who's that angel? Who is she she's as graceful as a swan. That wasn't all maybe I would find answers or someone like me. Like seeing _monsters or swords_ appear in kid's hands. No more would I be isolated and be driven crazy with my questions.

**Charlie point of view third person**

Charlie twirled her as she flirted with the Ares kid. She was only doing this to get the attention of him. With his tall lean body with the six pack. The dark blue grey eyes, charming smile, and killer hair that was slightly curly that also fell in his wasn't a girl who crushed easily but the son of Hermes proved her differently. He was like a god by his looks or maybe that was just her heart. Charlie kissed Daniel on the cheek and said " I'll talk to you later I have to go see …Chiron."

"Alright and I have wrestling," he said while flexing his muscles. Making her giggle while she walked off

"Hey! Danni wait up is it time to go I saw Abby go a couple minutes back.

"Yep," Danni said her eyes distracted the way they were when she wasn't dancing.

" Can you believe it Chiron's letting us go he convinced Mr. ." Charlie knew Mr. had only said yes to let the three talented dance _brats _so he wouldn't have to hear them complain.

**Abby point of view **

Abby hadn't said anything when she saw Charlie flirt with Daniel. Her brother liked that that _slut_. Her favorite brother had fallen in love with the daughter of Zeus. Abby couldn't see what was so great about her. No one said no to her she was **THE** Queen Bee.

Abby smiled suddenly her dad was going to come and drop the three of them. She had already seen him he had started a conversation with Chiron. The talk included some pranks and to lessen punishments it had also included a food fight. Which Abby would have made money to see.

Then her thoughts wondered in her ADHD mind the dance school. The only thing she was serious at dance. She loved jazz she was the best at it. Her own title not something shared with her siblings she loved them yeah but something called hers.

BANG! The door was shut she saw Danni and Charlie coming in. Danni was ignoring Charlie who was talking up a storm.

Looking at them she said " I found at my dad's taking us."

"That's so cool is he going to come," Charlie's annoyingly wind chimes voice said.

" Yes and we are going by teleportation," Abby answered in a snotty voice which she instantly felt sorry for when she saw the hurt look.

**Danni's Point of View **

Feeling completely lost between Abby's glares and Charlie's frown. Danni decided to be quite and bare herself through the awkward silence. Which she tried to change but her voice wouldn't make a sound. She was extremely nervous. The suitecases resting right next to her feet. I can a make a brake for it grab my suite case or leave it then run.

That would be total failure she wasn't a fast runner or very strong. Never even lifted a sword. All she ever did was dance ballet actually which made people ask her if she did any other style. The answer had always been no unless she said tango. Which she wasn't good at kept stepping on her partners toes and lost beat.

Her mind wondered back to when she was 11. She looked absoutly perfect a angel. In her knee length high neck white dress and strappy black bellet flats. Then she had gotten on stage with her partner a guy she had a crush on. Danced stepped on his foot a couple times but was doing fine. Then suddenly she forgot the next step and froxe everyone starring got so nervous and … pucked. All over him and herself. To makes things worst that was the day she got attacked and damaged her leg. She absent mindly touched the scar from the surgery the only reason she can dance now.

" Hello kids so I'm taking you to Paris," Danni turned to see a mid-20 year looking man with two snakes and a mischievous expression.

" That's my dad," Abby smiled but a confused look in her eye. Then said, "Dad are you comeing."

"No Abby I have to send a message to Posidon."

"But you said," a upset look on her face.

"Sorry but I'll come to something else."

"Alright," then turning to us and said "Are you ready on three."

"ONE! TWO!" Danni thoughts went to I'm so not ready for this,"THREE!"

Then a scream then another which was probably Danni's and a this is so cool.

They landed and Danni saw her two dancers and said"Good we made it safe and WOW!"

**Author's note the ones that aren't here will be telling the dance school and how it is. Hope you review I know right Before I was like I don't care about reveiws. So now I made a plege to review everyone story I read even if its one lettered.**


	6. Roommates

**I hope you like the story and if I make mistakes they are mine. The school is actually is The Chambord. This chapater has eight characters. I kept a poll on my profile. The room is right here the beds and the television is a plasma**

**.com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.&usg=_nJ3OzVllmyGfSzEAQHzuTG_CoG8=&h=469&w=700&sz=90&hl=en&start=12&zoom=1&tbnid=nrOTfY0XxUBEmM:&tbnh=149&tbnw=261&ei=SvukTZLHJJHCsAOlufT5DA&prev=/search%3Fq%3Droom%2Bwith%2Bten%2Bbeds%2Band%2Btv%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26biw%3D1103%26bih%3D661%26tbm%3Disch0%2C516&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=160&vpy=150&dur=484&hovh=184&hovw=274&tx=123&ty=119&oei=OfukTZKDOY-8sQPqv8T6DA&page=2&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:12&biw=1103&bih=661**

**T.V..com/imgres?imgurl=.com/Toshiba%252062HM15%2520CORRECT%2520ONE%&imgrefurl=.com/toshiba_&usg=_ZLKYW0igH3gj_LzRVpykWksZjsg=&h=200&w=300&sz=12&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=NHCe9Y0HieevZM:&tbnh=160&tbnw=197&ei=nfukTdzzDY-qsAPhy-T5DA&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dt.v.%2Bguide%2B62%2Binch%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1103%26bih%3D661%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=651&vpy=122&dur=1203&hovh=160&hovw=240&tx=199&ty=80&oei=nfukTdzzDY-qsAPhy-T5DA&page=1&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0**

**/2009/11/19/best-living-room-decoration-with-fireplace-design/**

**Disclamir:I don't own anything oh and some things belong to ALPHA academy **

**Sierra point of view **

Wow! The school was amazing to say the least. It was a palace a lake with green front yards that made it look even better then Yosemite which she had grown up near. She had visited Yosemite every weekend. It was almost as good as Hogwarts in _Harry Potter_. Gasping and sawing in a solemn silence appreciating the fine work. She suddenly heard a giggle from a girl who was really pretty.

Looking at the girl she said "Why are you laughing."

She blinked innocently and said " You looked like you saw the best thing in the world. Oh and by the way we have to go in. The name's Julie."

"Thanks," looking around and saw that the blue eyed beauty was right the only people there was three girls huddled around each other.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name," her soprano voice said.

" Sierra and lets go."

The inside was even better a big entrance with mirror like floors and a staircase that lead up it was sort of of like what you see in the movies. Think of a fire star hotel well it was even better.

The only bad thing were the people she wasn't used to speaking with people she had always been extremely shy. Walking over with Julie right next to her and looked at the map second table to the left. Their were five tables with ten seats each.

She started walking and was suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness. The girls were just as pretty as Julie if not prettier. She then remembered in the info book it said we would get a phone that if we pointed a phone to them we would get their info. Forcing a smile she walked over to the table. Looked for her name and saw it in perfect cursive there was her name Sierra Keys.

Thinking I'm so going to barf took the phone and pointed the phone towards a pretty blond. Amanda hip hop okay she sighed to herself not any completion. Then turning to the next person and to the next person. So the people in her group were Kathrine,Maddison,Julienne or July as she liked to be called, Lissa, Charlie ,Tanya, Danni, and Abby. Only Lissa and Tanya weren't here but would come tomorrow.

"Ladies," turning to see a woman with long auburn hair and dark blue eyes Romania Edwards the headmistress who also happened to be the best dancer "You have been chosen to be the best dancers but now we can only have one. 98 of you are here since two have been delayed. Your first lesson will be tomorrow which is balance fail to do so…"

I deserve to win was the thought in Sienna's head. Then she heard "Tonight you will meet your roomates and we will see who will be here tomorrow."

Being demised simply didn't feel right even if this was a school. Walking like a zombie she opened the door waiting for the others to catch up. When they did she turned the lights and found ten beds and two doors.

Then she heard Kathrine's hyper voice "So guys where are you from? Sienna you go first."

Sienna said "Yosemiti."

Amanda said " I heard it's so pretty and do you live in the park."

"No of course not. So where do you live?" Sienna said grinning at Charlie, Danni, and Abby. "You three seem to know each other."

" We go to a summer camp." Charlie answered.

"In New York." Abby answered when she saw Julie's weird look.

"Long Island," Danni said.

" Oh no wonder I live in Manhattan." smiled Julie

Sienna looked at the three girls and bit her lip they were hidding something and she knew she heard Amanda say," I'm from Calafornia. How about you two?"she pointed at Kathrine and Maddison.

" England," was Maddison's reply

" Why don't you have a Brittish accent?"

"Because I have only lived there for a month."

"I'm from Calafornia to."

Then Danni said" We should go to sleep we have class tomorrow and we are going to meet our other two roommates."

Since no one wanted to be expelled they slipped into their beds which had already been chosen for them. It also helped they had already brushed and stuff before they started talking. Shutting her eyelids Sienna grinned she had really liked her friends.


	7. Day one:part one meeting Lissa and Tanya

**Don't own anything**

**Amanda point of view third person**

"Ringgggggg," the obnoxious door bell sang. Groaning Amanda stumbled out of the bed falling head first into the soft as cashmere carpet. The door sang _again_ someone has a temper Amana thought mentally giggling. Then opening the door she scowled and said " Hello?"

Amanda's glare intensified as she looked at the other girls they were stunning even more so then Charlie and herself then secondly thought Julie to. The first one looked Greek with sun kissed skin which gave her a exotic look. Raven black hair which fell around her shoulders to her waist and dark brown eyes coated with mascara. The other girl she had seen multiple times on TV and magazines. With her dark brown hair, jade eyes, pale skin, and slim tall body she was the picture of perfection if with what she was wearing.

"Hi, I'm Lissa and that's Tanya Moroze we are the ones who got a little late," she said with a smile.

"Oh and we are your roommates," Tanya said giving a 1000 Walt smile.

While she showed them around their suite she couldn't help but think I can't wait to leave them in the dirt.

**Kathrine**

Hopping out of the bed she grabbed her things and walked or more liked skipped to the shower. Today was her first day she couldn't help but scream in delight. Brushing her teeth she spun around in a circle then going down as if sliding down a drain. The toothpaste suddenly becoming to much she spat out wrinkling her nose as if a pig. She took a shower singing "_Only girl in the world…"_

Dressing in to a pair of grey sweats, tee, and brown dancing shoes she walked out tying her hair up into a high bun. Then shouting a "Hi guys are you ready?"

Giggling her seven friends came with two more girls… the ones who got late. Who were they?

The one with the green eyes spoke up saying "Hi I'm Lissa, that's Tanya," pointing toward the exotic beauty." Who are you?"

"Kathrine Ritt but you can call me Kathrine."

"Now lets go," Sierra smiled and then turned her head talking to Danni who had became best friends. Abby was her Best Friend but sometimes it was weird because she was soo hyper even more so then herself. She didn't really want to say Abby was her best friend Nessa was. Abby was like a hamburger it filled her craving and Nessa was a salad who was safer. Grinning and talking about pulling a prank on the headmistress. Walking to their table she noticed everyone's eyes were on them making her smile back wishing their eyes were somewhere else before she had a chance to make a fool of herself.

" Ladies today is your first day and also the day I'll send away five dancers. I also have exciting news the ones that stay here for the whole week will have a party in the ball room so lets see who does the best. You should know that you also have to take regular school classes in the afternoon," Mrs. Edmunds voice said in a icy tone. The last words causing outrage in several people including Kathrine.

One person yelled " Bitch!" making everyone silent. They turned as if in a motion to the girl who happened to be Analiese Broun. Annaliese would probably be the first girl to be expelled was what was confirmed when she saw Mrs. Edmund's glare. Then turning toward Abby she said" Did you see that?"

" That was awesome I mean she has guts. Even I wouldn't do that well I would but I wouldn't want to be expelled."

" That sucks for her I heard she was super talented."

" Everyone is talented here and we should get to our dance class."

" What do you have? I have hip hop."

Abby grin turned into a frown and said " I have ballroom. Yack."

"Damn it well I'll see you later"

"Bye see you when we have water break."

Walking down the hall crowd even through she would have never admitted it she was excited for her first lesson.

**Abby point of view**

Uh the girls in her class were snobby times a billion. Since everyone at the school were girls that little fact caused a little _disturbance_. All the snobby girls screaming "Excuse Me!" in a inusion. Everyone found out you had to dance with a maniquine which was sorts of freaky. The teacher Mrs. Flans was the strictest,meanest,and

snobbiest person ever. She had kept yelling at Abby when she did noting absoutly noting wrong which sucked with a capital S. The other classes she had were okay but she never meat up with Kathrine or the others. Looking at her sceadule she found outt her next class was ballet which she had with Danni!

**Danni Point of View**

Danni stumbled down the stairs people had bullied her they always had but this time she had friends. Good she thought as she saw Abby making her way down the hall lost in her thoughts." Abby wait up!"

Abby turned and smiled at her and said"Whats up?"

"The sky,and we have ballet together so I thought we can go together."

"Sure my last class was boring. You have to fill me in with your class."

Walking side by side they got to class with a minute to spare and heard the slam of the door. Turning they saw a pretty lady who looked to be in her thirties. The woman had pale blond hair tyed in a bun,blue eyes,and was super tiny. The woman so happened to be their teacher Miss. Jones who used to be a proffesional ballerina. She couldn't continue because her younger sister got sick and she had to take over her. Every dancer knew Miss. Jones's story and everyone wanted to reach her ability and talent.

" Ladies today you will show me how flexible you are. Go put on your shoes."

Danni stood still while Miss. Jones glared at her and spoke "Why aren't you putting on your shoes?"

"I already kept them on,"

Miss. Jones smiled for the first time and said "You remind me of me. I saw the tape you sent and Danni ,is it, you are a talented ballerina."

Danni's mouth opened and gaped Miss. Jones _never_ complimated anyone. She couldn't reply because everyone came back in.

Abby looked at Danni and said "Why are you gaping you look like a goldfish. Or did that china doll insult you?"

"No the china doll didn't insult me and you shouldn't call her that."Danni then looked around the class they were doing the splits or trying to. Easily as if it was a second nature she was on the ground mentally thinking how the others got in to the rest of the class was to teach the others how to do a simple stretch. Insert mentally sigh these kids were so getting kicked out.

When the class ended Miss. Jones said "You may live for lunch and you shall see who got kicked out."

Lunch began with rommates giggling and talking about how strict the teachers were. Danni didn't join the conversation about who got which class. Well you couldn't blame her after hearing Amanda complain about the no boys she became quite. Then she saw get up on the stage and say "Ladies today I heard some teachers were quite disappointed. I was shocked since you girls are the best dancers. Did you think the school was easy? Well you were soley mistaken. The girls that are leaving are…Where is the list?"

Lissa whispered "She sure has a big voice for a little body. I wonder how she does that?" she finised with a wag of her eyebrow.

With that statement Tanya giggled and playfully pushed Lissa saying "Gross you lunatic." Making the whole table even Danni and Lissa to her expense laugh. Making the whole school turn towards them.

The Mrs. Edmunds said " I found the list so silence! The ones that are getting expelled are…"

**You got to wait to next time and I have a poll on who you want to win. Don't vote for your character vote for some one who deserves it.**

**Also for a chapter I'll keeep the past of a charater like a sentence to a paragraph. The next chapter for sure will star JULIE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey!-shifting foot- I'm really sorry but I'm going to stop this story. Wait I'm not quitting but I'm going to keep this story as my writer block story I got this idea. Its for the next great prophecy I need six demigods because I'm using mine. If you had a role in this story you have automatic in. Do you really want to know why I'm quitting this story its because someone stoll my idea but made it singer in the HP archive.


End file.
